Un mundo sin mujeres
by MidoriShion
Summary: Eternamente enamorados de Kiyoko-san, Tanaka y Nishinoya nunca dudaron de su heterosexualidad. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si de un dia a otro las chicas del mundo desaparecieran? En un mundo donde sólo quedan hombres, los chicos de Karasuno deberán arreglárselas para estudiar, limpiar y sobrevivir sin las mujeres. Aunque la pregunta que mas preocupa a todo es ¿Qué pasará con el amor?
1. Un mundo sin mujeres es impensable

Había sido un duro día de entrenamiento, últimamente el entrenador Ukai les daba con todo a la hora de entrenar aunque los últimos partidos y competencias que tuvo el equipo habían terminado en victoria. Ese día las fallas tendrían penalización, cada recibimiento fallido equivalía a diez vueltas al gimnasio, cada remate bloqueado eran diez vueltas para el rematador y cada remate exitoso diez vueltas para el bloqueador. Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo había corrido al menos cincuenta vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, decir que estaban agotados era poco. Tanaka Ryuunosuke cayó tirado al suelo con la respiración agitada, iba por su sexta penalización del día, por suerte para él el entrenamiento estaba terminando. No había sido su mejor racha, de hecho Tsukishima había bloqueado casi todos sus remates riendo burlonamente de él cada vez que lo hacía. Tsk, ese tipo lo irritaba. Se incorporó sentándose en el suelo, tomando sus pies con las manos mientras veía a cada uno de sus compañeros correr. Uno a uno se fueron sentando junto a él a medida que terminaban sus penalizaciones. El líbero del equipo se sentó a su lado, era un chico con demasiada energía para la estatura que tenía. Se acercó a él y le hablo al oído casi susurrando.

-Ryuu… -susurró para llamar la atención del mayor- ¿has notado que Kiyoko-san y Hitoka-chan no han estado desde la mutad del entrenamiento?

-Noya-san, es difícil no darse cuenta de que falta su angelical presencia en las canchas.

Ambos se miraron pensativos por un largo rato, hasta que el más pequeño volvió a hablar.

-¿Será…. Será que Kiyoko-san se cansó de vernos perder y por eso se fue?

-Seguro Kiyoko-san debe pensar que somos unos fracasados –un aura de depresión se formó alrededor de ambos, los dos chicos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar sonoramente derramando mares de lágrimas-

-Ustedes dos –llamo Sugawara al dúo de dramáticos con el ceño a medio fruncir.- Dejen de hacer escenas –los regañó.- Seguramente Shimizu tendría cosas que hacer y le pidió a Yachi que la acompañe.

-Ahh –el dúo suspiro secándose las lágrimas.- Kiyoko-san siempre tan responsable.- sus ojos ahora brillaban reflejando alegría y admiración. Si había algo que adoraran al mismo nivel que el vóley ese algo era Kiyoko. Ella era la chica perfecta, delicada, atlética y responsable. Para su desgracia ninguno había tenido suerte conquistándola y para su buena suerte ella no parecía estar interesado en ningún otro chico.

Se oyó la voz de su entrenador agradeciendo por su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento del día y dándoles permiso para salir. El equipo contestó con un unificado ¡OSSU! Y de a uno comenzaron a levantarse para ir a sus hogares pero una voz los detuvo.

-E -esperen –se escuchó a Takeda que entraba corriendo al gimnasio, seguido de Kiyoko y Hitoka quienes caminaban hablando entretenidamente.- Ki-Kiyoko… y Hitoka –Trataba de recuperar el aliento. Aunque pareciera una persona atlética, la verdad era que jamás había hecho deporte en su vida así que cada vez que corría se agotaba rápidamente.- Ellas –Continuó- Han preparado algo para ustedes –Se movió a un costado dándoles paso para que las chicas hablaran. Si bien se sentían muy cómodas como managers del grupo ambas eran muy tímidas y les costaba hablar con los chicos. La diferencia radicaba en que en esas situaciones, una simplemente no hablaba, mientras la otra comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido, tartamudear y finalmente terminaba sin decir nada. La rubia dio el primer paso y comenzó a hablar.

-Etto... emm... la verdad es... Estábamos viendo lo mucho que se estaban esforzando y... creímos que tal vez… tal vez estarían cansados y... Nosotras... siempre estamos paradas así que no nos cansamos –Rió nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza.- y… lo que quiero decir es que… -La de pelo negro puso su mano en el hombro de la más pequeña y le sonrió, como diciéndole q ella se encargaría del resto. La rubia suspiró tranquilizándose mientras los chicos las miraban confundidos.-

-Hicimos esto para ustedes –Dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro mientras extendía sus brazos mostrando una bandeja llena de Onigiris recién hechos por ellas mismas. Yachi se acercó a la otra chica y ambas mirando al grupo de chicos dijeron al unísono.- ¡Gracias por su esfuerzo!

El grupo quedó mirando la escena conmovidos, las jóvenes desprendían un aura angelical que era imposible no notar. Por aquello valía la pena tanto esfuerzo, fue lo que seguramente pensaron todos (o casi todos) en aquel momento, hasta que un grito los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-KIIIYOOOKOOOOO-SAANNN –Se escuchó el grito unificado de Tanaka y Nishinoya, de sus ojos conmovidos brotaban incontables lágrimas. La rubia miraba la escena un tanto sorprendida, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de la reacción de aquellos dos cada vez que su senpai hacia… cualquier cosa. Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Yachi-san ¿Tu ayudaste a Kiyoko-senpai a prepararlo? –la chica sonrió ante el energético peli naranja y asintió orgullosa.- Woohh! –Dijo el señuelo del equipo con los ojos brillantes.- eso es genial, debió ser muy difícil preparar tantos, encima están deliciosos eres genial Yachi-san –hablaba luego de comenzar a comer uno de los Onigiris.- Deberían prepararlos todos los días.- continuó hablando con la boca llena cuando sintió como un aura amenazadora se dirigía a él y giró para, en efecto, ver a Kageyama acercándosele.

-Tu idiota, no deberías comenzar a comer antes que los demás. –Regañó el de pelo negro al más bajo-

- ¿A quién llamas idiota? –El más bajo no se quedaría atrás, frunció el entrecejo y se acercó al otro como retándolo con la mirada a que repitiera esas palabras, sin embargo el rey de la cancha no sería menos.

-A ti, idiota –Repitió apoyando una de las manos en la cabeza del peli naranja y la apretándola con fuerza.

- D-d-duele – Gritoneaba Hinata, moviendo sus manos intentando golpear al azabache.- ¡S-suéltame bakeyama!

-Patético – escupió el rubio megane quien veía la escena mientras tomaba uno de los Onigiris dirigiéndole una mirada repulsiva al par.-

- Cierto Tsukki, se ven patéticos.- Repetía un fiel Yamaguchi parado a su lado.

- Deberían comportarse.- continuó hablando el más alto del equipo.- ¿o acaso el rey no cree necesario mostrar comportamiento en su cancha? –Dijo en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Tsk… Cállate Tsukishima.-respondió el azabache para luego soltar a Hinata e ir a tomar uno de los Onigiris de la bandeja.

Sugawara suspiró, los chicos de primero eran problemáticos, aunque sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo se agradaban entre ellos.- Muchas gracias Shimizu.- Sonrió haciendo una reverencia y recibió otra sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra como respuesta. Daichi comía su Onigiri muy entretenido así que se dirigió a hablarle.

-Es un hermoso gesto el de Kiyoko y Hitoka ¿No Suga? –Lo miró y este asintió.- Gracias a esto ahora tendremos la fuerza de mil hombres. –Miró a todos lados buscando algo- Por cierto ¿Dónde está nuestro débil As? –Miró a Suga desconcertado, hace cinco minutos podría jurar que lo había visto ahí.

- ¿Asahi? – el de pelo gris miro para todos lados y ahí lo encontró, el As de Karasuno tirado boca abajo en el suelo siendo prácticamente pisoteado por Nishinoya y Tanaka quienes seguían alabando a Kiyoko sin darse cuenta que el mayor se encontraba debajo de ellos.

Daichi y Suga rieron al ver esa escena. ¿Qué sería de sus vidas sin días como aquellos?

Todo el equipo de Karasuno volvía a sus respectivos hogares, ya era tarde y se habían quedado entretenidos bastante tiempo gracias a la sorpresa de las chicas. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se fueron por su lado, Hinata tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó energéticamente tomando su propio camino mientras Kageyama hacia lo mismo pero a pie, su casa no quedaba muy lejos. Los cinco que quedaban continuaron su camino hablando entretenidamente.

-Kiyoko-san es tan amable – Hablaba Tanaka con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, si.- Asintió energéticamente Nishinoya sin mucho que decir mientras miraba los Onigiris que había logrado llevarse.- mmmmmm Ryuu… ¿Alguna vez pensaste como viviríamos sin Kiyoko-san como nuestra manager?- Tanaka lo miró con los ojos tristes.

- La vida sería sin duda un infierno sin la hermosa presencia de Kiyoko-san.- Respondió Tanaka serio.

-¿Y si no existieran las mujeres? – Pregunta pensativo Asahi dejando a los demás también pensando ante aquella cuestión, se miraron los cinco y se largaron a reír a carcajadas.

- Eso… eso sí que no me lo imagino, eres muy gracioso Asahi.- Daichi le palmeó la espalda.- No creo que los hombres sobrevivieran sin las mujeres.-Continuó solo que esta vez en un tono mas serio lo que le puso la piel de gallina al As de Karasuno, luego volvió a reír. –Pero eso es algo que jamás sabremos. –Todos rieron.

El grupo había llegado al punto en que cada uno se separaba y tomaba su propio camino. Se saludaron yendo cada cual por su lado, ya mañana volverían a verse.

Esa noche había tenido el sueño pesado por lo cual no se levantó durante las ocho horas que durmió. Esa mañana el sol entraba por la ventana despabilándolo, era normal levantarse al escuchar la alarma por lo cual no le pareció extraño que nadie lo haya ido a despertar. Tanaka Ryuu salió de su cuarto bostezando y entró al baño, luego de lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes se dirigió al comedor donde normalmente su madre ya le tenía preparado el desayuno pero esa mañana no había nadie en la cocina, las cortinas ni si quiera estaban levantadas. Eso sí que era extraño. Tanaka no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a preparar él su desayuno, había días en los que su madre también podía quedarse dormida. Tomó la taza de café que se había preparado sin notar que su hermana tampoco estaba con la música a todo volumen como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Bueno, después de todo Saeko era un alma libre, lo más probable era que la noche anterior ni hubiera llegado a dormir. Miró el reloj y salió casi corriendo de la cocina, se le hacía tarde. Se puso los zapatos como pudo y abrió la puerta para salir.

En la calle los jóvenes que iban juntos a la escuela se juntaban en las esquinas con caras de desconcierto, Tanaka los miro pero no les prestó mucha atención, estaba llegando muy tarde por lo cual casi corrió para llegar, no tenía tiempo de parar y preguntar qué pasaba. Al llegar miró a todos lados, era el último en llegar a la escuela, no había nadie además de él entrando al edificio, suspiró resignado, seguramente su profesora lo regañaría al entrar. Corrió a su salón y al entrar una escena completamente extraña. Sentados en sus respectivos asientos estaban todos los varones de su curso, pero las chicas no. Sus compañeras y su profesora no estaban.

-¿Que paso? ¿Les dieron una actividad a las chicas y no a los hombres? –Preguntó fastidiado sentándose en su lugar antes de ori alguna respuesta.

- N-no... No he visto a ninguna mujer desde que desperté.- Respondió uno de sus compañeros casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no es posible.

-Es verdad. –Respondió otro chico más serio.- Mi madre y mi abuela… ninguna estaba en casa.

-Esto debe ser una broma.- Respondió Tanaka serio para luego salir casi corriendo del aula dirigiéndose al gimnasio. Al llegar encontró a casi todo el grupo de Karasuno en una ronda, todos voltearon a verlo con expresión seria, se dirigió a ellos y pudo ver en el centro de la ronda al libero del equipo tapándose el rostro para luego escuchar un grito de este.

KIYOOOKOOOO-SAAAANNNN!


	2. Un mundo sin mujeres es caótico

_Buenas tardes a tod s! realmente quiero pedir mil disculpas a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capitulo de esta historia. realmente no tuve tiempo hasta ahora para publicarlo... pero de ahora en mas intentare actualizar mas seguido. sin mas que decir les dejo el cap! espero lo disfruten! :D_

* * *

Desde pequeño había vivido sólo junto a su madre, dueña de una generosidad incomparable y al ser él su único hijo siempre se había encargado de mantenerlo a gusto dándole lo que quisiera para hacerlo feliz, ordenándole las cosas, dejándolo hacer su vida como más le gustara. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, Azumane no creció como un chico caprichoso ni maleducado a causa de estos tratos, siempre había sido un niño gentil que intentaba ayudar a su madre en lo que pudiera pero esta no lo dejaba ya que simplemente quería hacerse cargo de todo, no quería que por tener que ordenar su cuarto su hijo se perdiera las alegrías del mundo, de salir con amigos y esas cosas. A causa de esto Asahi había crecido como un chico completamente dependiente, incapaz de hacer algo por su propia cuenta (siempre y cuando no se tratara del vóley).

En ese momento Asahi estaba entrando en pánico. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero de un día a otro todas las mujeres del mundo habían desaparecido, entre ellas su madre. Ese día no lo había notado, se levantó y su desayuno no estaba preparado como todas las mañanas, pensó que su madre tal vez seguía durmiendo, pero al entrar a su alcoba tampoco la encontró allí. Eso sí que era extraño aunque pensó que seguramente tendría algo que hacer fuera de su casa y se le olvidó avisarle. Sin pensarlo más, tomó un vaso de leche de la heladera y lo bebió para luego salir de su casa caminando normalmente todo el camino hasta la escuela. Le gustaba llegar temprano por lo cual en el momento en que salía de su casa no había muchos estudiantes en la calle aunque ese día no había notado que había menos personas de lo habitual simplemente siguió su camino hacia la escuela. Entró a su salón y fue cuando supo todo, poco a poco sus compañeros fueron llegando pero ninguna chica entraba al salón, le pareció extraño sin embargo pensó que seguro tendrían alguna actividad de la cual él no estaba enterado, hasta que entró el profesor y lo dijo. Por alguna extraña razón las mujeres del mundo habían desaparecido. Lo más extraño de todo era que eso no había comenzado ese día, en otros lugares del mundo las mujeres comenzaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastros tan sólo un par de días antes. Esta información había sido ocultada, hasta que el fenómeno dio la vuelta al mundo y la Tierra quedó solamente habitada por hombres. Los chicos no sabían que hacer, algunos comenzaron a llorar, otros sin querer creerlo llamaban a sus madres al celular sin obtener alguna respuesta. No había caso, todo era cierto, ellas habían desaparecido.

Ese día a los chicos se les dio el día libre dejándolos marchar a sus hogares pero sin su madre Asahi no tenía a donde ir. Así que se dirigió al gimnasio del club de vóley donde encontró a sus demás compañeros. Cada uno con sus respectivas reacciones, Hinata y Yamaguchi lloraban desconsolados pero en silencio, sufrían la ausencia de sus madres y sus hermanas, Sugawara y Daichi trataban sin resultado de calmarlos, entendían por lo que pasaban pero no podían darse el lujo de ponerse a llorar ellos también. Por su parte Kageyama estaba con una expresión de descontento en su rostro pero no mostraba más que eso, Tsukishima no decía nada, parecía no importarle la situación, a él le daba igual, su vida no se modificaría en nada. Por su parte Tanaka y Nishinoya aún no habían llegado aunque la aparición del más bajito de Karasuno no se hizo esperar. Entró como un remolino al gimnasio y comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados, buscando a su preciosa Kiyoko-san quien seguro estaba escondida por algún lado, no podía simplemente haber desaparecido, pero no había caso, ella no estaba por ningún lado. Cansado se tiró en medio de todos y comenzó a sollozar exageradamente como acostumbraba a hacer hasta que sintió como la puerta del club se abría y un confundido Tanaka entraba lentamente. Todos lo quedaron mirando, esperaban una reacción similar a la de Nishinoya pero por el contrario el chico calvo al entender la situación simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Todos quedaron atónitos pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada y es que todos (o casi todos) estaban pensando lo mismo ¿Qué sería de ellos desde ese día?

Por órdenes del gobierno los hombres que aún quedaban en el mundo deberían actuar normalmente, ir a trabajar, hacer los quehaceres, los niños y jóvenes deberían asistir a sus respectivas escuelas cumpliendo con sus horarios de clases y actividades en los clubes.

Habían pasado cuatro días y Asahi estaba entrando en pánico, la última semana había sido un desastre y sin su madre no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir. Esa mañana fue a la escuela y asistió al club de vóley como todos los días pero el desgaste empezaba a notársele cosa que preocupaba a sus compañeros de equipo. Si bien todos estaban bastante sumidos en sus problemas, intentando salir adelante por su cuenta sabían perfectamente quien sería al que más le costaría hacerlo. Daichi tomó la iniciativa y al terminar el entrenamiento del día sentó a sus compañeros de equipo y se paró frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados, era su deber como capitán levantar la moral y los ánimos de los demás.

-Yo sé que estamos pasando por un momento difícil –dijo parado con los brazos cruzados- pero no por ello debemos dejar que nos afecte de esta manera. Sé que es difícil pero debemos acostumbrarnos que de ahora y, valla a saber hasta cuando, estaremos solos. Si… si alguno necesita ayuda o se siente mal o solo no duden en pedir ayuda a los demás. –El resto asintió cabizbajo, sabían que lo que su capitán decía era verdad pero no todos se acostumbrarían tan rápido. Algo les hacía falta.

Ese día cada cual fue por su lado, aquellos que vivían en direcciones similares fueron juntos pero casi ninguno hablaba. Daichi y Sugawara se mantenían neutrales ante aquella situación, seguramente les pasarían muchas cosas por la cabeza pero en su posición como senpais no podían permitirse mostrarse débiles ante los demás, era los pilares del equipo, si ellos se desmoronaban qué podían esperar de los demás. En ese momento iban solos caminando rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, cada cual pensando en lo suyo pero una voz que se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ambos miraron para atrás, era Nishinoya quien se les acercaba corriendo.

-¡Daichi-san! –Prácticamente gritó para que este se diera vuelta.-

-Nishinoya… qué... ¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Daichi un tanto preocupado por la repentina aparición del libero de su equipo.

-Yo… solo… -Dijo un tanto dudoso.- Creo que Asahi-san está actuando raro... digo... todos estamos afectados por eso… pero Asahi-san, creo q es el que peor la está pasando.- continuó hablando mostrándose un tanto preocupado, él quien era el que más había llorado ante esa situación ahora corría preocupado por alguien más, y es que sin duda Asahi era un gran amigo para él, o mas bien era alguien a quien admiraba y no soportaba verlo derrotado. –Creo que debemos hacer algo por él –Continuó sin dejar hablar a los otros dos frente a él.- Tal vez si vamos a su casa… si lo ayudamos… tal vez así vuelva a ser un poco como antes… Si –dijo en una pose como alguien que acepta un reto- eso debo hacer… Gracias Daichi-san, Suga-san –Y dejando a los otros dos atónitos volvió corriendo por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado hasta ahí, Daichi y Sugawara sólo sonrieron y continuaron su camino hablando amenamente, ahora de alguna manera se encontraban tranquilos, sus pequeños cuervos no morirían en la depresión después de todo.

/

Los últimos días habían sido difíciles para todos, o para casi todos. A decir verdad al megane de Karasuno la situación no le afectaba en lo más mínimo en realidad jamás le habían interesado las mujeres, jamás se había apegado mucho a ninguna, ni siquiera a su madre por lo cual el hecho de que faltaran o que ya no estuvieran era algo normal para él. Sin embargo para su mejor amigo era algo diferente. Esa tarde salían del entrenamiento normalmente como se lo habían ordenado, caminaban como cualquier día camino a sus casas que se encontraban bastante cerca, normalmente hablaban de cosas triviales, vóley, televisión, estudios, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos decía nada, caminaban en un tranquilo e incómodo silencio. En un momento el pecoso no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, no quería que su amigo lo notara asi que bajó la mirada intentando esconderse pero fue algo demasiado obvio para el rubio.

-¿De nuevo Yamaguchi? –Preguntó un tanto fastidiado, los últimos días el pecoso no paraba de llorar a pesar de saber que a Tsukishima le molestaba.

-Ahh... Lo siento Tsukki. –Respondió Yamaguchi secándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole al más alto.- es solo que… me siento tan solo últimamente… sin mis hermanas… y no tengo a nadie. –continuó conteniéndose las lágrimas.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –Contestó el megane en su tono habitual.- Me tienes a mí, no necesitas a nadie más.

-S-si… es verdad… los siento Tsukki, no volveré a llorar –Respondió Tadashi dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa, claramente era mentira, seguramente en la oscuridad de la noche él volvería a llorar. Pero mientras tanto, siempre que esté frente al rubio sonreiría, él no sabía nada, no conocía su situación. Por eso mismo si lo viera llorar entendería lo patético que era ser él y eso era algo que Yamaguchi no quería.

Desde pequeño Yamaguchi Tadashi había vivido junto a sus tres hermanas y su padre. Su padre no era exactamente la mejor persona del mundo, era por demás exigente, quería que sus órdenes y expectativas se cumplieran al pie de la letra llegando a castigar severamente a cualquiera que no lo hiciera. Tadashi por su parte era un chico gentil y amoroso, pero débil a los ojos de su padre. Este vivía decepcionado del pecoso que si bien ponía todo su esfuerzo en lo que sea que hiciera jamás llegaba a ser el mejor en nada. Muchas veces intento golpearlo, castigarlo para que entendiera lo débil que era pero en todas las ocasiones sus hermanas (quienes adoraban a Tadashi) se interponían defendiéndolo. Muchas veces ellas tuvieron que cargar con los castigos y golpes dirigidos a su hermano más pequeño pero era lo mejor, querían mantenerlo a salvo.

Ahora sin ellas no había nadie que detuviera a su padre quien los últimos días había descargado en él todas sus frustraciones. Pero era algo que ninguno de sus amigos debía enterarse, era algo que debería resolver él mismo, de otra forma ya no podría estar con Tsukishima como un igual, se sentiría patético.

* * *

_Espero que les hayagustado.. cualquier critica es bien recibida y muchas gracias por leer! nos vemos la próximaa! :D_


End file.
